


Cold Kisses

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [34]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet, everything is nice and happy and i don't explain how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "I like that it's so cold that you wanna be tucked up beside me all the time."





	Cold Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this comic](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Z1h6AgYN7/?igshid=12sl5bcwdc3uv)

"We are never coming back to Colorado."

Michael chuckled as Alex added another layer. He hadn't expected Alex to hate the cold so much, but he supposed it made sense considering Alex was already naturally cold. Add in the fact that it was a snowy January with temperatures hardly in the 20s and it made sense.

"I like it here."

Alex froze, raising an eyebrow so high that it disappeared under his beanie. "You like the place that had a massive hub for dissecting dead aliens?"

"Not that part," Michael said, taking a step closer, "I like that it's so cold that you wanna be tucked up beside me all the time."

Alex glared, but Michael just carefully folded up his beanie to place a kiss to his forehead. He could feel his cheeks turn red as he held them, pressing kisses down the bridge of his nose and then one loud one on his lips. Then he fixed his hat.

"You can't just bring me cold places so that you can freeze me into submission," Alex argued lightly, but he didn't budge from Michael's arms as he was wrapped in a hug.

"That's not what I'm doing," Michael said, "I wouldn't want that. I just like that you want to be close to me."

"Mhm," Alex hummed his disbelief, but rested his head firmly in the crook of Michael's neck. Michael laughed slightly, hugging him so tight that he almost lifted him off the ground. He didn't, but almost.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
